Paradise Calling
by xxashleyxx
Summary: "Kara sat on her bed, hands tight on the business card that Alex had given her. Staring. Clutching. Almost strangling the poor piece of thin card. Paradise Calling: Ladies Adult Call Service" - Kara is stressed out. Alex tells her about a call centre she should try. Also, it turns out Mon-El found a new job all on his own. Timeline of somewhere around 2x07: The Darkest Place.
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** Ashley

 **Title:** Paradise Calling

 **Rating:** M

 **Part:** 1/2

 **Pairing:** Mon-El and Kara Danvers (Zor-El)

 **Word Count (Part One):** 3,048

 **Summary:** "Kara sat on her bed, hands tight on the business card that Alex had given her. Staring. Clutching. Almost strangling the poor piece of thin card. Paradise Calling: Ladies Adult Call Service" - Kara is stressed out. Alex tells her about a call centre she should try. Also, it turns out Mon-El found a new job all on his own. Timeline of somewhere around 2x07: The Darkest Place.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Supergirl, DC Comics or anything related to such things. The ideas, dialogue and plot points were _inspired_ by the show, but they are my own. Plagiarism isn't nice. Please don't steal my ideas.

 **A/N:** Hi again everyone! Thanks for returning to read another one of my fics. Got a two-parter here this time. THIS ONE IS SO OLD! I'd forgotten I'd had it. I write fic on my phone and it somehow got lost in the karamel drafts filling my notes.

I wrote this during the first hiatus, but based it after 2x07: The Darkest Place. So we're going to go waaaay back and ignore everything that happened after that, including the 2x08: Medusa kiss.

Simply enough, I was just driving through the city one night and saw a billboard advertisement. It was the inspiration for this fic.

* * *

 **Part One**

"Honestly, Kara, I'm _worried_ about you. Like worried for your mental health here."

Kara's "I'm fine!" was emphasized by the shattering of the glass in her hand. Water spilled down her wrist and off the edge of the table they sat at. She huffed and walked over to the paper towel rack.

Alex couldn't hold back her laugh.

"See! What did I tell you!" she raised her hands in exasperation. "Kara, honey, you're stressed _out_." Kara returned to the table, wiping at the glass shards and water. "You run around all day and night saving people. You spend more time in your suit working at or for the DEO than anything else. You need _relief_."

She slid the black business card along the table top, a single finger pushing it centered directly in front of Kara. Her voice sunk down to a whisper.

"Call them."

* * *

Mon-El was proud of himself. He got this job all on his own. He didn't need Kara's help at all. And it was doing something he was actually good at; something that he enjoyed. It really couldn't get any easier than that.

The first few women he'd spoken to were nice. To tell the truth, they didn't really need him much. A couple of words of encouragement here and there and that was about it.

Easiest money he'd ever made.

* * *

Kara sat on her bed, hands tight on the business card that Alex had given her. Staring. Clutching. Almost strangling the poor piece of thin card.

 _Paradise Calling: Ladies Adult Call Service_

 _18+ - ADULTS ONLY_

Fancy pink handwriting flowed across the black business card.

She was going over and over with it in her head. It wouldn't be the worst thing in the world to call them. This was their _business_ after all. They must deal with new callers all the time.

Alex had given her a Bluetooth earpiece that they had made sure wasn't connected to the DEO servers. She'd said that she would need her hands free for the call. Gah, this was so weird. How could anybody do this regularly?!

She fidgeted with her earpiece, really just killing time. It was already a quarter to midnight. If she didn't do this soon, she'd just end up going to bed and she'd never gather up the guts to try to do this again.

She picked up her cell phone, her other hand holding up the business card and she dialed.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Mike. How can I please you tonight?" Mon-El turned on his sultry voice. Smooth as silk. He was really getting good at this and he'd only had a couple of calls. He still wasn't sure about that opening line though. It sounded a little ridiculous to him.

The agency allowed him to "work from home". But since "home" was the DEO and Kara, Alex, J'onn and Winn were always there, he figured that using the rooms provided to their employees was a much better idea.

He looked around the room and shook his head. Nope. This was still pretty weird.

He wasn't human after all. This could get _really_ weird. He'd been with many women before; he knew what was involved, what to do, what went where, where to touch. But explaining it? To a human? It was all the same kinda stuff right? He sure hoped so.

He was starting to have second thoughts. Not that he'd received any complaints yet, but still. It was almost midnight and his shift would soon be over. Maybe he'd feel less weird about it by his next shift, but...

 _Riiing. Riiing._

"Alright, Mon-El, let's try this again."

He picked up the headset and adjusted it onto his head. He clicked the button on the phone that rested on the table in front of him.

"Hi," cue that sultry voice, "This is Mike. How can I please you tonight?"

A loud giggle came from the other end of the phone.

He froze.

He'd know that laugh anywhere.

It was unmistakable.

 _Kara._

"Sorry!" came at him through the headset. "Sorry! I didn't mean to laugh!" she insisted, "This is just too weird." She sighed loudly, "I've just never done this before with somebody...I mean, call an agency for something like this. It's just that my sister...she said that it would be a good idea to try to relax and to call and maybe-" She paused, cutting herself off. "I'm sorry. I'm rambling here."

He couldn't help but smile to himself. "That's okay. It's cute." His face was getting hot and he was glad that she couldn't see him. He shook his head to clear it. "What's your name beautiful?"

She flinched for a second. This voice sounded familiar. She found it odd that she couldn't pinpoint why. "Kara," she stated anyway.

He felt his heart jump into his throat and his stomach sink low. He thought that she would at least pretend; use a different name. Or maybe even insist that he didn't need one from her in order to do what they were about to do. He should say something. He _really_ should. She wouldn't want this to keep going if she knew that he was the one on the other end of the phone.

"Hello?" he heard her small voice on the other end. He could tell that she was nervous.

"Where are you now, Kara?" Might as well go with it then...

"Uhm...home?"

"Are you alone?"

She paused, then, "Yes..." and he could swear that he heard her gulp.

"Good," he smiled, leaning back in his chair, kicking his feet up onto the desk in front of him. Best to get down to it then…"What're you wearing?"

"Uhm, pajamas..." She could feel herself blushing already. She wished that she had made up a different answer. Something sexier.

"Shorts? Pants?" He smirked. "More details Kara. I want to see you in my head."

She felt her heart speeding up. She had a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that she knew this voice; that she should know who she was talking to. But, she was probably just paranoid. She was already so nervous and iffy about making this call and doing this whole thing. Her overthinking it all was just messing with her.

"Shorts," she answered simply. "And I have a t-shirt on." She figured he'd ask that next anyways, right?

"I bet you have great legs, Kara. Long, graceful, strong...especially when they lock around my waist as I pick you up and carry you to your bed."

He knew she had great legs alright. One of life's little pleasures was seeing her legs in that Supergirl suit. Definitely one of his favourite parts of her body.

Not that he had been spending nearly all of his days checking out body or anything...

"Is that where you are, Kara? Right now? On your bed?"

"Mhm," she hummed. This Mike guy sure was making it hard for her to breathe. His voice was so smooth; soothing, yet exciting.

"Good. I've set you down in the middle of the bed. Is that where you are, Kara? Lying on your back?"

He heard movement on the other end of the phone and he assumed she was changing her position. A quiet, "Yes," sounded when the shuffling stopped.

Mon-El closed his eyes and adjusted his headset. "My hands...they're sliding up your legs. Are you ticklish? I bet you're ticklish."

She felt herself smiling, "A little bit."

"Yeah? I can feel your thighs trembling when my fingers play with the edges of your shorts. Do you feel them trembling, Kara?"

She almost wished that he would stop saying her name like _that_ ; so smooth, silky and soft.

 _Almost_.

"Mhm," she sighed, her hands at the end of her shorts, her head resting comfortably on the pillow with her eyes closed.

"Can I take them off, Kara?" She nodded. "Kara?" Oh right, she had to talk for this to work.

"Yeah..."

"Take them off for me." His voice was strangled, almost at a whisper.

She tugged at the waistband of her shorts, pulled them down her legs and kicked them away.

Mon-El gulped. He could hear her doing everything he asked. This was driving him _crazy_. He wanted to be there. He wanted to touch her. He wanted it to be _his_ hands tugging down those shorts for her.

"Mike?" she asked quietly.

"I'm here, Kara."

"What're _you_ wearing?" she challenged.

He laughed. "Too much."

"If-if you take off all of your clothes...I promise to take off all of mine..." she proposed. Who knew who this Mike guy was or if he'd even consider her idea. She just knew that right now it felt like he had the upper hand and she wasn't yet sure how she felt about that.

He paused. He was pretty sure that wasn't listed under "Required" in his job description. Then again, it wasn't listed as something he _couldn't_ do...

"Deal," he finally agreed.

She sighed, seemingly with relief. "Good. Thank you."

"I'll do anything you ask, Kara."

Her heart fluttered, but she knew it shouldn't have. She heard him moving, shuffling about and she knew that this was her cue. She stripped off her shirt and lay back down in her bra and underwear. "M-Mike?" she asked.

"Mhm."

"Can you take off the rest for me?" She was feeling bold all of a sudden. He groaned. He couldn't help it.

"Gah, Kara, what are you still wearing?"

"Bra and panties," she stated simply.

He closed his eyes as he leaned back in his chair. He'd left his boxers on. He was feeling conflicted. He didn't think he should be getting off on this. But then again, wasn't that the whole point here? Getting off?

"What colour?"

"Which piece?" she smiled, closing her eyes.

"Bra," he breathed.

"White."

Gah, his innocent little Kara. Even her lingerie was innocent. This contradictory situation made it all the more hot.

"Take it off," he demanded, a little more stern than he intended.

She shivered at his tone; imagined what it would be like if this man was actually here with her, sitting in front of her and demanding the same thing. She reached behind her and unclipped the garment and removed it.

"Pink," she looked to her hips, revealing the fact without any prodding.

He gulped and he knew that with that hearing of hers, she had _definitely_ heard it.

"T-Take them off," it came out low, almost at a whisper. He heard shuffling and he could see it happening in his mind; he could see her lying there for him, ready and waiting for him to join her.

"What next?" she questioned innocently as she laid down on the bed, naked and surprisingly at ease.

He groaned, "Kara, your breasts are amazing. I'm pulling your nipple into my mouth."

She felt her hand almost on its own travel up her stomach and land on her breast, tugging at her nipple. He back arched slightly and she let out a little noise, so quiet that he wasn't sure he heard it.

"Put your fingers in your mouth." She heard him say it and her eyes popped open.

"What?"

"Wet your fingers, Kara. Pretend they're my tongue on your nipples."

She shivered. This was so much more intense with him saying the words; with his voice so clearly in her ear. She did as he said, two of her fingers of her left hand sliding between her lips, her tongue moving around them, her other hand clutching the bed cover at her hip. She moved her wet fingers to her nipple; rubbing, pinching, just tight enough for it to harden.

"How's that feel, Kara?" He questioned and he heard her sigh, "Good?"

"Mmmm," she mumbled out to him.

"Where's your other hand? I want you to play with yourself; touch yourself."

She let out a whine that made his cock twitch.

"M-Mike, I-"

"It's okay, Kara. Do whatever you want. Whatever feels good."

She nodded against the mattress even though he couldn't see her. Her hand released the bed cover and slid to her hip, travelling along the bone and across to her clit. She ran a finger over it firmly, slowly and let out a hiss.

"Are you wet, Kara?" He breathed as he leaned back in his chair.

"Yes..."

Mon-El pushed at his cock through his boxers. He was getting _really_ uncomfortable. He was hard and his boxers were getting tight and he felt like he was somehow betraying her if he were to touch himself. This was supposed to be about her; making her feel good. That's why she called for this service in the first place.

It wasn't supposed to be about him getting off; using her when he was the only one who knew who he was actually talking to. He squeezed himself through the fabric, wishing he could relieve the pressure.

He heard her moan and he jumped. Squeezing his eyes shut, he noted, "You're sensitive, Kara."

"Mhm," she whined. Her name rolled off his tongue so darkly; wanton and desire-filled.

"That's good. It'll be good for you. What should my hands do to you, Kara?"

It was silent for a moment, but he thought that he could hear her arm moving against what he assumed was the bed cover.

"Inside," she breathed out.

 _Oh, fuck this._ This was going to be the death of him. He sat up straight in his chair. "Do it, Kara. My fingers are your fingers."

He heard her gasp. She had two fingers from one hand sliding inside her channel, her other hand joining it, a finger stroking her clit in a circular motion.

"Mon-E-mmph," her hand flew up, her wrist slapping against her mouth as she squeezed her eyes shut. _Holy shit, she almost said Mon-El_. "Mike," she corrected, letting it out on an exaggerated moan, praying that he hadn't noticed. Not that it would matter to this Mike guy, but saying it out loud would acknowledge that she felt something that she was _definitely_ not ready to acknowledge.

Mon-El's eyebrows furrowed, "Kara? You okay?"

"Mhm," she shook her head back and forth against the pillow; trying to clear her brain, trying to get it back to where she was a few seconds ago. Her hands returned to their previous positions, her legs widening further than before, her knees dropping to rest fully on the mattress. Her eyes fluttered open. Oh no, the moment was slipping away. The fire she had just a moment ago was disappearing from the near panic attack she almost had with her slip up.

"M-Mike?" she forced out.

"Yes, Kara," Mon-El had a hand on his thigh, tightly clenched in a fist while his other rested on the table top beside him, fingers tapping at the wood.

"Will you do it with me?" she asked timidly.

 _Oh, Rao._ "Kara, I really shouldn't..." he choked out.

"Please, Mike. It'll help me..."

He groaned heavily, his cock twitching with need. His hand reached into his boxers and he pulled himself out, a hand expertly smoothing up and down his cock.

"Fuck, Kara, I need yo-this!" he corrected himself, "I need _this_ so bad."

"Are you touching yourself for me?" She questioned, her voice so innocent he swore that he was growing harder with each word.

"Yes, Kara, anything for you," he huffed out, his hand squeezing at his cock, his thumb smoothing over the pre-cum at his tip.

Kara's hand was speeding up, her fingers slipping in and out easily. The fire in her belly was back at full force and she arched her back against the mattress. "I think I'm close, Mike," she sighed and it made him shiver.

Even her made up name she gave him was turning him on. His hand grew faster and he couldn't believe how easy this was going to be for him. He could already feel his orgasm mere moments away.

"Me too, baby, me too," he moaned, a hand wrapped firmly around his cock, another massaging at his balls. "Just let go, Kara. I want to hear you the whole time."

She was panting into the mouthpiece; her eyes squeezed shut as her fingers slipped out and rubbed at her clit repeatedly, her other hand grasping at her breast, fingers tugging at her nipple.

"M-I'm gonna-"

"Yes, Kara, come for me," it ended on a groan as he heard Kara gasping as she cried out.

" _Mon-El!_ "

He swore he had heard his name come from her lips and regardless of whether or not he imagined it, he lost it, shooting into his hand with a moan, a strangled _Kara_ slipping from his lips.

There was silence on both ends for a long while.

She knew she had said it.

 _Mon-El_.

She wished she could care. She wished that she could be embarrassed, but she felt too freaking relaxed to give a damn. She smiled to herself as she cleaned herself up.

"Mike...thank you," she giggled.

Mon-El sat there for a moment, unable to move. He laughed loudly.

"Oh, shit, Kara. Thank _you_."

There was another long pause. He reached for a box of tissues that was left on the table near him.

"You know," she started, "I wasn't going to do this. My sister talked me into it. I thought it would be...weird...and awkward...but, uhm, I'm glad I did it. You were a good...partner?" She furrowed her eyebrows. Nope, there was no way to describe this that wasn't even a little bit strange.

"I'm glad you called, Kara."

There was another long pause and then he heard her clear her throat. "Well, I guess your job here is done." She cringed. Gosh, that sounded weird, too.

He laughed lightly. "Yeah, I-uh, yeah I guess so. Thank you for calling, Kara."

She smiled to herself, "Well, I guess this is goodbye."

"Sounds like it."

"Goodbye, Mike.

"Have a good rest of your night, Kara."

Kara felt that thought it was strange, that phone call was so effective, so relaxing. Apparently Alex was right about it all along.

Mon-El, on the other hand, didn't think he would ever be able to look Kara in the eye again.

* * *

 **A/N:** Please leave some love by favouriting or leaving a comment. I truly enjoy reading and receiving all of it! 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Author:** Ashley

 **Title:** Paradise Calling

 **Rating:** M

 **Part:** 2/2

 **Pairing:** Mon-El and Kara Danvers (Zor-El)

 **Word Count (Part Two):** 3,694

 **Summary:** "Kara sat on her bed, hands tight on the business card that Alex had given her. Staring. Clutching. Almost strangling the poor piece of thin card. Paradise Calling: Ladies Adult Call Service" - Kara is stressed out. Alex tells her about a call centre she should try. Also, it turns out Mon-El found a new job all on his own. Timeline of somewhere around 2x07: The Darkest Place.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Supergirl, DC Comics or anything related to such things. The ideas, dialogue and plot points were _inspired_ by the show, but they are my own. Plagiarism isn't nice. Please don't steal my ideas.

 **A/N:** Hi all! Welcome back! I'm so happy to see people enjoying this fic! It really came out of nowhere for me and became lot smuttier and longer than actually intended. I hope nobody minds ;)

* * *

 **Part Two**

Mon-El was pacing.

He was in the hallway outside of Kara's apartment (and had been for the last 10 minutes) and he was pacing. He needed to knock. He needed to talk to her. He needed to tell her the truth about last night; that he was Mike; that he was on the other end of that phone call. He'd only been keeping this secret to himself for barely a day and it was killing him already.

He had thought about it _all_ day.

He had tried a dozen different scenarios in his head; ways to bring it up, ways to say it, ways to make it seem less his fault, ways to make it seem more his fault. He decided on telling her he had gotten a new job; one he was good at and one where nobody knew who he was or where he came from or even what he looked like. And then he'd tell her it was a call service. And if she still couldn't put it together on her own with that, then he'd tell her that he took her call last night.

And then he'd die.

Because she was probably going to kill him.

Fry him with her heat vision. Or super punch him out of the window of her apartment.

Regardless, he wasn't excited to have this conversation.

Hence the pacing.

"Mon-El!"

He spun around to face her. He hadn't even heard the door open.

"Kara! Hi..." his face was surprised, clearly caught off guard.

"What the heck are you _doing_ out here?" She questioned with a laugh. She looked happy, all smiley. So at least there was that. "I can hear you walking back and forth like a crazy person even without my superhearing. Come inside." She stepped away from the doorway and into her apartment.

"Yeah, okay." He sighed as he followed her inside and shut the door behind himself.

She turned to face him, "So?" She prodded, "What's going on? It's late. Do you need something?"

He shook his head.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Well?"

"I have to tell you something," he blurted out.

Her face grew serious. He was all fidgety and nervous looking. It worried her. "What's wrong?" her voice was serious.

"Uhm, well nothing is _wrong_ exactly," he started. "But, I don't think what I have to say is going to make you very happy..."

"For Rao's sake, Mon-El, just tell me," she stepped closer to him, worry clearly written on her face.

"Last night...that was me."

Well, so much for all those plans he'd made up in the hallway not but two minutes ago.

"What?" She was confused. "What was you?"

He cleared his throat with a small cough. "Hi, I'm Mike," he said in the same voice he had used with her yesterday, "How can I please you tonight?"

Kara's jaw dropped and a furious blush quickly came to her face.

"Kara," he started, stepping closer to her with his arms raised in surrender, "I-I don't-I-please don't be mad."

She was silent for a long while, just staring at him. Mortified. He was pretty sure this was worse than if she were actually yelling at him. Honestly, he was pretty sure that he would have preferred her screaming.

"Kara, will you _please_ say something? Anything?"

He waited.

"Kara, I'm sorry," he tried again. He could see the tears forming in her eyes and he felt it ripping at his insides. "Kara," he stepped closer to her and she backed away, a few steps further into her apartment and away from him.

"I don't know why I went along with it. I don't know why I didn't say anything. It was just...you were...I couldn't..." he huffed at himself, "I don't know." He covered his face with his hands.

She looked so embarrassed; so betrayed. He heard her sniffle and his hands dropped from his face.

"Kara, I swear, I didn't mean to hurt you. I-"

"When did you know?" She finally spoke.

He stared back at her.

"Mon-El!" she shouted angrily. "When did you know that it was me on the phone?"

"The beginning," he answered quickly.

She closed her eyes and fell back another step. His eyes fell to the floor as he stared at a scuff mark on his shoe.

"The whole time," he went further with it. "One of the first things you did…you...you laughed." He smiled, "I'd know your laugh anywhere, Kara."

He lifted his eyes to her face and he saw a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Kara, please," he started again as he stepped toward her, his hands reaching out and cupping her face. She didn't stop him, but she closed her eyes. "Please don't cry. I just thought that you wouldn't want to know that it was me." His thumbs wiped at her cheeks. "I got the job and I didn't mention it and I-I used my fake name you gave me and-"

He stopped talking as her eyebrows crinkled and she let out a breath.

"I knew that I knew your voice. I recognized it at first. I brushed it off." Her eyes opened and connected with his. "How could you do that to me, Mon-El?" She pulled her face from his hands as she turned away from him. "Something so...private. So personal."

He watched her shoulders as she pushed back her hair and rubbed her hands across her face, likely wiping at the tears that were falling. He stepped toward her, his hands landing on her hips, his forehead connecting with the back of her head. "Kara, I'm so, _so_ sorry. You were just…perfect," he sighed. "You were just...saying everything I wanted to hear and I couldn't believe that of _all_ people in this _universe_ that could have called, it was you."

She broke free of him and turned around to look at him. "What?"

He paused and thought back to what he had just said that would have been confusing for her. When he couldn't think of anything, "Huh?"

"I was saying everything you wanted to hear? Like you wanted to use me to get off? And I _know_ you did! I could hear you, too, Mon-El." Her eyes were angry and he was frantically shaking his head.

"No, no, Kara, that's not it. That's not what I meant!" His hands were raised as he approached her again. He took a deep breath, "Kara, I've wanted you for _so_ long. And then you called and it was like…this would be my one chance. My one opportunity to be with you in some way and I took it. I knew I would never get to be with you in reality, and it was wrong, I know...I took...I took advantage of the situation and I should have said something and I'll forever be sorry and...," he stopped suddenly, "…and I think I should just go." He dropped his hands and stepped back. "Yeah, I should go. I'll leave."

He turned away and headed for the door.

"Mon-El?" She called out, voice cracking slightly. "What'd you mean you'd never get the chance to be with me?"

He paused and he could feel her eyes staring at his back. He sighed heavily, but didn't turn around.

"I mean, I like you, Kara. _So_ much. And I don't want you to feel bad that you don't feel the same way. I know I've kept it in…I've never said anything before and this is coming out of nowhere for you, but I swear. I swear, I'll never bring up last night again to you or anyone else. We'll just pretend that it never happened. I promise." His hand reached for the doorknob.

"I said your name."

His mind flashed back to last night. He knew exactly what she meant. He tried to tell himself that he was just so in the moment and he had imagined it because it was what he wanted to hear, but a part of him _knew_ he had heard it.

"I know," he breathed.

"You don't know anything about how I feel about you, Mon-El."

He finally turned around to face her. "Then tell me."

She closed her eyes and sniffled. "I like you, Mon-El. I do. I have for months, but this will never work," she shook her head.

"What'd you mean 'this will never work'? How do you know? You were just going to keep this all a secret and hope that these feelings disappeared? You'd never have even said anything if you didn't find out that it was me you were talking to last night."

"Mon-El, I'm a superhero. We don't exactly lead normal lives here," she fell onto the sofa with an angry huff.

"Kara," he started as he walked towards her. "Maybe this is the reason why you found yourself calling a sex phone line last night..."

She glared at him. He held up his hands in surrender as he plopped down next to her on the sofa.

"I'm just saying! You have the weight of the world on your shoulders. All the time," he grabbed her hand and she let him hold it. Her eyes drifted up to watch his face. "You're stressing yourself out with all this superheroing and meanwhile you're keeping these feelings inside." He held her hand in two of his. "Maybe..." his eyes rose to meet hers. "Maybe you should let yourself give this a try...give yourself something that _you_ want rather than trying to make everyone else in the world happy and safe all the time. Maybe you wouldn't be so stressed all the time if you just...took care of _yourself_ for once."

"What're you saying?" She asked, her voice leaning on the edge of sarcasm, "That I should allow myself the privilege of a relationship with you?"

He laughed out loud. "Kara," he growled jokingly, "I want you to be happy. More than anything else in the world. And if I can make you happy, then please, I'd like to try."

Her eyes connected with his before she leaned in and suddenly kissed him. He made a surprised noise against her mouth before relaxing into the kiss. He felt her shake off his hands, her own hand reaching up and running through the hair at the nape of his neck. His hands slid across her thighs, pulling her, turning her to face him fully.

He felt her rise up on her knees as she moved towards him, one leg being flung across both of his and resting flush with his thigh as she fell into his lap.

"I want you to make me happy, Mon-El," she breathed against his lips.

His eyes widened briefly before, "My pleasure." He smiled as he leaned in to kiss her again. He ran his tongue along her top lip and she opened her mouth to him.

"Bedroom?" he questioned against her mouth.

She nodded, her arms wrapping around his neck as he began to stand. He walked them both through the apartment to her bedroom, walking towards her bed and placing her gently on her back before he reached down to take off his shirt.

She tugged at her own t-shirt, clumsily pulling it off her body and throwing it behind him. She wore a simple white bra and his breathing caught in his throat as the memories from last night's phone call came rushing back to him.

"I swear to Rao, Kara, if those panties are pink..." he mumbled as he moved to unbuckle his belt.

She pulled at her jeans with a smirk on her face. _Red._ He let out a heavy sigh and she laughed at him. She kicked her jeans off as he removed his pants, toeing off his shoes before joining her on the bed.

"Is this where you were last night?" He asked, a hand running down her side and making her tremble. She nodded against the pillow.

"And you were doing everything I said?" He asked it as he leaned down, pulling at her nipple through her bra and she arched her back, pressing herself into him.

"Mhmm," she moaned.

"Good girl," he breathed against her chest, his lips pressed between her breasts.

"You?" she asked, voice almost at a whisper.

"Hm?" His eyes connected with hers.

"Were you really doing it, too? What I asked?" She questioned, voice timid, almost as if she wasn't sure she wanted to hear the answer.

"Gah, Kara, you made me so hard, I had to," he pressed his forehead to the crook of her neck. She giggled as she reached down to grab at him inside his boxers.

He groaned against her, his tongue flicking out at her skin. "Nothing like the real thing, though."

She tugged at his cock, delicate hands running up and down his shaft and he couldn't stop his hips from thrusting forward. She laughed at him as she helped him pull off his boxers.

"Kara," he scolded. "It's not funny. Don't toy with me," he whined.

"Oh, you poor baby," she giggled as she wrapped her legs around his waist and flipped them so that she rested on top of him.

He moaned as she ground against him, her hips moving in a delicious circle, causing him to thrust upward harshly. She bounced in his lap with a giggle as she reached to unhook her bra. He sat up, hands reaching to help rid her of the garment before cupping her breasts.

"You're so beautiful, Kara. More so than I had ever imagined," he sighed, his hands leaving her breasts and fluttering down her stomach to her hips.

"You've imagined me before?" she smirked, hips stalling their rotations.

"Gah, all the time." He slid his fingers into the waistband of her panties. "You're all that I want." He slid them down her hips and she slid off of him to pull them the rest of the way down.

He saw his upper hand coming back and he took it, arms wrapping around her waist as he flipped her onto her back with a growl. She giggled as she ran a hand through his hair, pulling his lips to hers.

Her hand reached across awkwardly, trying to open the drawer in her nightstand and he laughed at her as he broke their kiss. "What'd you need now?"

"Black packet," she breathed as he dug his hand through the drawer. He pulled one out, eyeing it strangely and she grabbed it from him. "Alien approved," she stated. "Don't have sex without it," she said simply as she tore open the package and took a hold of his cock.

He thrusted into her hand and she laughed, "Patience, Mon-El."

"Kara," he whined as she rolled the condom onto him.

She leaned into him, lips a breath away from his, "Go," she whispered.

He didn't need to be told twice.

He ran two fingers along her folds, testing her readiness. He slid a finger inside of her and she groaned as she squirmed against his hand.

"Yes," she sighed.

He smiled as he grabbed a hold of himself and pushed inside of her slowly, teasingly until he was to the hilt. His head fell into the crook of her neck as her arms wrapped around him. She nodded against him, "Faster, please."

He nodded back, picking up his pace. His mind kept flashing back to last night. The sounds that were coming through the headset and the sounds she was repeating now. They were overwhelming him and all he could feel and see and hear was _Kara_ and that was enough to bring him to the edge.

"Kara," he groaned out, "It's too much," he panted against her neck as he shook his head.

"Look at me," she whispered in his ear.

He pulled back and his eyes connected with hers.

"It's okay," she whispered. "Let go when you need to," she smiled.

He leaned in to kiss her as his hips sped up, thrusting at a dangerously fast pace as her legs locked around his waist. He tried to hold off, but he felt his orgasm overpowering him, his hands leaving her body and forming fists near her waist as he stabled himself above her.

"Come for me, Mon-El. I want you to," he heard her whisper as her hands reached down and held onto his wrists, her nails scratching lightly against his skin. It got him.

He came, hard, hips moving steadily as he let out a _Kara_ on a groan against her. His arms gave way as he fell slightly onto her, his knees pressing into the mattress as his only way to keep from collapsing fully on top of her.

She reached a hand over to the nightstand, grabbing at tissues to help him remove the condom and clean up. When she was done she noticed that his arms were shaking by her head as he tried to continue to hold himself above her. She laughed as her arms wrapped around his back, tugging him down to rest directly on top of her.

"Super strength, remember?" She whispered into his hair, his cheek pressed to her chest.

"Oh, right," he huffed out as he tried to get his breathing back to normal levels.

Her hands stroked up and down his back, fingernails skimming the muscles there.

"You didn't..." he raised his head, but trailed off.

She shook her head with a smile. "I don't need to."

He shook his head as he pushed off of her. "You do," he insisted, as he slid down her body.

She looked at him quizzically as her hands slid off his back. He kissed down her abdomen and lower towards her sex. His fingers tickled at her thighs and she shivered.

"Mon-El," she sighed, her eyes fluttering closed. "You don't-"

"Shhh," he shushed her, "I want to," he kissed her folds, "and I'm going to."

He slid his tongue along her for emphasis as two of his fingers held her open for him. Her back arched instantly.

"Nngh!"

He laughed against her, "Is that all you have to say?"

"Shut up," she groaned, her fingers finding their way to his head, sliding through his hair.

He removed one of her hands from his head and laced their fingers together. His tongue slid out, its tip entering her slightly as she moaned loudly.

"That's my girl," he sighed, "Just tell me what you want."

She shook off his hand that was holding hers and she directed it downwards. "Touch me, too," she instructed and he smiled against her sex.

"Yes, ma'am," he smirked, inserting a finger inside of her, his longue lapping at her clit.

Her knees bent as her back arched. She placed a foot on his shoulder, her heel pulling his body closer to her. He could see the other foot planted on the mattress by his head. Her toes were curling and her leg muscles were flexing, tensing, her thighs shaking.

He inserted a second finger and curled them inside of her and she cried out. He sucked on her clit and her fingers tugged at his hair.

"Mon-El, mmm, close," he heard her sigh.

He felt her walls fluttering around his fingers, his thumb moving to flick across her clit as he slid back up her body.

Her eyes popped open when his lips connected with hers, a surprised noise escaping her before she wrapped her arms around his neck. His chest was pressed to hers and his hand continued its motions. Her head felt like it was spinning and she couldn't understand how he was so skilled at multitasking.

"Mon-El," she mumbled against his lips, "yes."

He smirked against her. "Are you coming, Kara?"

"Nngh!"

"Is that a yes?" he joked.

She nodded as she whimpered, her fingers gripping tightly at his shoulders as her mouth fell open.

His fingers sped up and he was sure that he was close to superspeed when she threw her head back.

"Oh, Rao! Mon-El, I-" It started on a gasp and ended in a whisper as her walls clenched and released, her orgasm erupting inside of her, her breaths coming out in pants.

Mon-El watched her face with satisfaction, an elbow on the mattress, his hand holding up his head as the rest of his body was pressed against her side. When her breathing returned to normal, her eyes fluttered open.

"Kara," he started.

She hummed back at him as she turned to look at him.

"Don't call an agency to help you with that _ever_ again. Call me...anytime, anywhere, and I'll come help," he smiled. "Just watching you is enough," he ran his hand up her thigh to rest on her hip.

She sighed, a sated smile on her face. "I think I'd rather have you participate," she giggled.

"Well, either works for me," he kissed her gently, a hand running through her hair. "You're so beautiful," he stated out of the blue, his eyes connecting with hers.

Her hands grabbed at his cheeks, pulling his face next to hers, his chin pressing into the crook of her neck, his nose pressed into the pillow behind her head.

"Any plans for the rest of the night?" she whispered in his ear.

"Nu uh," he hummed back.

"Good," her toes hooked into the bed sheet that somehow ended up tangled at their feet and she pulled it upwards, his hands reaching down to assist her in covering them up.

"I just thought that you should know, I really like you, Kara," he stated simply as he lay on his side next to her.

She laughed loudly as she turned to face him. "Well, that's good." She pulled the blanket up to her chin and her leg wrapped around him, her thigh resting on his hip., "Because I really like you, too," she whispered before kissing his lips lightly and snuggling close under his chin.

"Phew," he sighed. "I was worried for a while there."

She chuckled as she shook her head against him. "Go to sleep, Mon-El," she whispered, closing her eyes.

"Yes, ma'am."

 _END._

* * *

 **A/N:** Please leave a comment or favourite if you can! I appreciate it all! Also, you can find me on twitter _ashleymaria_ if you want to share our love of KaraMel!


End file.
